Summer Nights
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: Lauren escapes the Ash for a night to see Bo. First story. just a one shot for fun.


Summer Nights

Takes place after episode 206. Lauren escapes the Ash for one night to clear her hand, and see Bo.

Kenzi and Bo sat on the couch watching a movie.

"Don't go that way! He will catch you. Get something to kick his ass!" yelled Kenzi at the tv. "Why do they always run up the stairs instead of finding a weapon? I mean how fast can the guy travel with that big chainsaw in his hand? She could totally take advantage of that."

"Yeah they always make women so stupid in these films" laughed Bo.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Bo got up to answer it. She opened the door and was surprised to see Lauren standing there.

"Hey" said Lauren

"Hey. What are you doing here. I mean I am glad to see you, but how did you get away from the Ash?"

"He let me out for the night because he knows that I have to come back, and I said that I needed some time to clear my head."

Bo glanced back at Kenzi and noticed that she did not look really pleased that Lauren had shown up.

"Maybe we should go out for a walk for a while. It's such a warm, nice night. It will give us time to talk if you like." suggested Bo.

"Sure that sounds nice. I would like that." Lauren said smiling.

"Hey Kenz we will be back in a while." Bo said

"KK just make sure that you watch out for those serial killer types. I would hate for you to hurt anyone tonight" said Kenzi with a smirk.

Bo and Lauren walked to the nearby park. It was a bit cloudy out but otherwise it was a beautiful night.

"So" began Bo.

"Listen Bo. I want to be fair to you. I am not sure what I am feeling right now. I do not want to hurt you again. I have something that I should tell you. I have a girlfriend." Lauren said dropping her gaze. "It's not really what you think though."

"How else can it be?" Bo said sounding hurt. Even though she knew about Lauren's girlfriend, hearing her confirm it made her stomach knot up. It was like adding salt to a wound.

"She is in a coma, Bo. She has been for five years now."

"You still love her." Bo said but it was more a statement than a question.

"Yes but I have feelings for you too. I just cannot leave her Bo."

"I don't want you to. I want you to be happy." said Bo even though her voice broke some as she said the words.

"That's the confusing thing. I am happy. I happy right here with you. I feel whole again. I just don't think that I could ever be enough for you. I am just human and you are so extraordinary. I could never be like Dyson. I think that you would be better with someone that it as wonderful as you are. Maybe it would be better if we pretended that we are only friends and forget what happened." Lauren almost whispered.

"Is that what you want?" asked Bo

"I would be so much easier if it was."

" I am not sure that I can ever go back to seeing you as just a friend. I don't want to, but you have to do what your heart tells you. I will support that and also be here for you." said Bo

Lauren looked down at her feet. Bo gently raised Lauren's chin so that she was looking into her eyes. "Lauren don't ever think that you are not enough. You are so much more than enough. You are an amazing human." Bo's eyes searched Lauren's for several seconds. Bo noticed that a single tear ran down Lauren's cheek and she reached to wipe it away with a finger. Lauren closed the distance between them and a passionate kissed followed. Lauren's fingers tangled in Bo's hair as she pulled Bo closer to her. Bo's tongue swirled around Lauren's as they fought for dominance. Bo of course won. They were broke apart by a loud clap of thunder. They had no time to react before the sky opened up and it began to pour down rain.

"Well I guess we might want to head back now" laughed Bo.

"Yes I guess we should." agreed Lauren.

They ran through the rain and made it back to the apartment in record time, but they were still soaked.

"Well you can't go back looking like that" said Bo looking Lauren up and down. Her eyes seemed to look a little too long at Lauren's clothes clinging to her slim frame. Although Lauren caught herself doing the same to Bo. Lauren could not help it. The clothes stuck to Bo in all the right places. She watched as a single drop of rain ran from Bo's collar bone down her shirt.

"We should get changed" said Bo breaking the silence. "I think that Kenzi must have gone to bed, so we should be quiet. Come on, and we will find you something to put on." Bo said leading Lauren up the stairs.

They made it up to Bo's room and Bo started to look for something that Lauren could put on. After a moment, Bo tossed a dress to Lauren. "I know it is a little different then what you are used to wearing but.."

"No it's fine" said Lauren quickly.

"Okay I will turn around so that you can change than." said Bo turning her back on Lauren. Lauren changed quickly.

"Okay you can look now"

Bo turned around and her stomach did a flip as she looked at Lauren.

"Wow, just when I thought that you could not be anymore beautiful!" said Bo letting out a long breath.

Lauren walked over to Bo. "You are leaving a puddle" said Lauren looking at Bo. "Let me help."

Bo did not protest as Lauren took her time unlacing the corset that was hugging Bo's figure. Lauren caught herself being a little jealous of the piece of clothing. Her fingers fumbled on some of the laces and Bo reached down and took Lauren's hand to guild her along. Once the corset was off, Lauren had a much easier time with the rest of the clothes.

"Thank God for that." thought Lauren because he would have had a hard time being patient with the other clothes. She ran her hands under Bo's shirt and removed it in one fluid motion. Lauren stopped long enough to trace lines along Bo's naked stomach. Bo's shivered involuntarily.

"Oh you are cold, sorry" breathed Lauren in a breathy voice.

"No, I'm overheated." Bo said through a deep breath.

Lauren's fingers continued up to Bo's bra, and it came off quickly. Lauren took shallow breaths as she watched Bo's chest raise and fall.

"I am getting a bit cold now." Bo said heavy with meaning.

"Oh." said Lauren, blushing.

Bo grabbed Lauren and pulled her close to her.

"As much as I like that dress on you, I think that I would like you better out of it." Bo whispered into Lauren's neck. Lauren felt Bo warm breath on her neck and melted into Bo's waiting arms. Lauren raised her arms as Bo pulled the dress over her head and dropped it to the floor. Bo was a bit surprised that Lauren had not put a bra back on, but she was pleased with the outcome. Bo's eyes flashed with lust as she took in all of Lauren. This did not go unnoticed by the other woman.

"I want you Bo, and I need you. Don't hold back. I want all of you. I know that I can trust you. Please Bo."

That was all that it took and Bo had Lauren on the bed. Hands flew across every part of exposed skin and lips followed suit in their wake. Bo had a knee on each side of Lauren and leaned in to trace a path of kisses from Lauren's neck to her stomach. Bo was surprised when Lauren pushed her over, but she let her.

"You are still in wet pants and I will not have you sick."

"Yes Doctor." said Bo in a teasing manner.

Lauren pulled the wet pants off Bo quickly and almost roughly, which drew a moan from the dark hair beauty. Lauren then kissed the now exposed skin that was before her. Lauren smiled as she heard Bo moan again in need. Bo was driving her crazy with want. She was very pleased to be able to draw such nosies from a succubus. She wanted to drink in every detail of Bo in this moment.

Her own need would not let her linger in the moment too long. She made her way from Bo's thighs to her her stomach and then to her core. She slowly removed the black underwear that Bo was wearing to reveal her most intimate area. She wasted no time moving her tongue to Bo's clit. Bo gasp in surprise when she felt Lauren's tongue making little circles around her little bundle of nerves. Bo's hands grasp the blankets as Lauren kept up her ministrations. Bo made a move to try to get Lauren to switch positions but Lauren stopped her.

"No I want a chance to return the favor this time. You will get a chance when I am though."

"I like this side of you. You are making me look tame." Bo smiled.

Lauren moved back to what she was doing and it was not long before she felt Bo begin to tense up under her. She increased her motions and added her fingers. That was enough to send Bo over the edge. Lauren felt her contact and relax around her fingers and felt her body go still. Bo let a load moan of pleasure and her body came back down from its high. Lauren moved up and kissed Bo deeply. She never wanted this moment to end. If the world had ended right then, she could think of no place that she would rather be then with Bo. She knew that the feelings she had for her were love but she was scared of hurting Bo when Nadia came back.

"That was amazing!" said Bo. "I don't know why you would ever think that you are not enough for me. That was...wonderful. I wish that you would come over when it rains more often."

Lauren smiled to herself knowing that she could at least be as good as Dyson.

"Well since you have had your fun, I think that it's time that I had some. I hope that you were not planning on getting much sleep tonight."

Bo pushed Lauren onto her back and Lauren saw Bo's eyes flash from brown to blue. The look was hungry and predatory and Lauren wanted her so bad. Bo kissed her and all coherent thought was lost. Only one word came to Lauren's mind and that word was the most beautiful word in the world... Bo.


End file.
